Completely Oblivious
by DiAnna44
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are best friends, but what if in the everyday course of their life they realize something about themselves and how they feel towards each other? Really, it's just an everyday sort of story with more NaLu in it, cuz we all love that (if you are NaLu supporters of course). Umm... I'm pretty bad at summaries. Read please! :D NatsuXLucy GrayXJuvia LevyXGajeel
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

Lucy was not having a good day, at all.

Firstly, she was lacking all inspiration whatsoever to write in her books. Secondly, her rent was due in three days and she was practically broke since Natsu and Gray had decided once more to blow up everything on their last mission. Next time, she's definitely going to go on a solo mission just to get her rent's worth, but she'd probably have to do it at night since Natsu would somehow convince her to let him come along, which she knew she would only regret later.

Finally, she was having confused feelings about her relationship status. It was actually starting to seriously piss her off.

She was pretty, wasn't she? Then why doesn't she have someone to share that with? _Why?_ So many of the other guild members were obviously involved with someone or another, but _not HER!_ She's pretty tired of watching Juvia fawn over Gray all the time, and him acting like he doesn't care, when he so obviously does, which also brings the attention to Gajeel and Levy.

_They_ obviously had _something_ going on between them, but they both refused to believe it! And then poor Droy and Jet are just watching their Levy-chan from the sidelines. And then there's Romeo and Wendy who will probably have something going on in the future, but in her opinion Wendy would probably break the poor boy's heart without even realizing it. It was just so…frustrating! Even _Wendy_, who's not even a teen yet, has a future love interest, and what does she have?

Nobody whatsoever. Of course, there was always Natsu, but he's in love with Lisanna, who very obviously loves him back, so that crosses him off the list.

There's of course Loke, but he's a spirit and an annoying player, so that's also another no-no.

However, at that moment Lucy did remember something that Mira-chan had been recently telling her…or at least _hinting_ something. The blond celestial mage perked up as a smile formed on her lips. She needed to go the guild anyways to get a job, so why not now? She had a question for Mira-chan…

* * *

Lisanna was very happy that she was back.

Actually, she was ecstatic. She has been ever since she returned from Edolas (even if it happened a while back). She gets to see her real family, her friends, and of course..._Natsu._ She smiled at the thought of him and his spiky pink hair. He was just so…cute! In every way too. In the way that he spoke, smiled, laughed, blushed, and when he would fight for his friends…oh she could just faint from the mention of him!

However, it wasn't exactly the same when she came back, even though she seriously doubted that it would be. It was of course Lucy-chan who was the biggest surprise of all. She had really become a part of the family here, and had really become close to Natsu.

Naturally, she was a little bit jealous at the fact that they spent almost all of their time together, and how he was so unconsciously protective of her, but she liked Lucy-chan. When she first _really_ met her, and not pretending to be the Edolas's Lisanna and her not being the Lucy from Edolas, Lucy-chan was just so nice to her! And of course…she adored nice people. She wasn't sure why though…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the guild doors being slammed open and Lucy-chan running in towards Ne-chan.

"Mira-chan! Mira! I need to talk to you!" Lucy said loudly causing a great silence to fall over the guild. Her sister didn't seem to notice or care as she smiled and said,

"Well obviously. What is it you need to talk about?" Lucy was about to say something, but she appeared to suddenly become aware of everyone staring at her. She turned around slowly, and stared back giving no indication that she had just burst in through the doors, and she acted like everything was normal. Everyone just shrugged or laughed and got back to what they had been doing. I didn't though, but that was mainly because of the fact that I hadn't been doing anything interesting before she came in anyways, so I…eavesdropped.

"Mira-chan! I have a question for you!" Lucy said. Ne-chan only nodded.

"Am I pretty?" Lucy asked continuing on. I leaned in a bit closer. Ne-chan only looked a little startled, but she regained herself and said,

"Of course you are Lucy-chan! Why wouldn't you be?" Lucy looked embarrassed and mumbled so quietly that I'm surprised I even heard her,

"Well...it's because...um… no one's interested in me! Am I really that horrible?" Lucy stated. Ne-chan only laughed and spoke to her evenly,

"Well Lucy-chan… I can tell you that you _are_ liked, but it's really up to you and the well…_liker_…to decide what to do next. Actually, I'm surprised that you haven't even caught on yet. Surely you would have noticed," Ne-chan shook her head, "No. I suppose _both_ of you are completely oblivious." Wait, was Ne-chan talking about Lucy and Natsu? Lucy grinned at that.

"I knew it Mira-chan! You _do _know something, but you're holding back on me!" Ne-chan simply stared at her and smiled softly. Then, the Master called for her and she was whisked away from the terrible glare of Lucy. I watched Lucy-chan as she put her head in he arms and dramatically sighed. I laughed. Lucy noticed and her head snapped up to see me, and she said,

"Oh. Hey Lisanna. I didn't notice you there. You didn't happen to hear that, did you?" I stopped laughing, and told her,

"Yeah. I heard it, but is it true? You are really _that_ oblivious?" Lucy's mouth fell open as I stood up and walked away laughing leaving her gaping at me. Who cares if I loved Nats- I cut off. Did I really just think that? Hmm… maybe I am over Natsu. I thought of him and blushed immediately. Nope. I most certainly am not.

* * *

I stared at Lisanna as she walked away laughing. What was that about? Did she know what Mira-chan knew too?

It is a possibility… urgghhh! I am so damn frustrated! I put my head down in my arms again and tried to think in all of the noise of the wonderful guild of Fairy Tail. Why did I even come here again? To get information out of Mira-chan and to…hmmm, what was it…?

My head snapped up. Oh yeah! To get a job to pay my rent that's due in…three…days. I went over to the request board and grabbed the first one that I saw that looked easy and short. The job was to find a necklace that had been lost a few days ago. The reward was exactly my rent plus a tiny bit more. Yay.

With the request in my hand, I headed out of the guild and on towards my job.


	2. Chapter Two

***Hi Everybody! I forgot to do this in my last chapter! But this is my first fan-fiction and I really hope you like it, and if you don't then well…don't read it! I am actually amazed that it's already followed after me posting it a few hours ago, and so I'm just going to go ahead and write this chapter now. Oh and sorry about the weird sudden changes in POV in the last chapter. Actually, I put marks to indicate that it was a different POV, but it must not have been pasted… So keep reading! And I'll try to be on of those "good" updaters!**

**Chapter Two:**

What Lucy didn't understand was why the job was so freaking far away! Seriously! She had taken two trains and a long walk, which she gave up on and finally summoning Horologium to carry her the rest of the way. She must admit, she was bored to death without her usual companions to entertain her. She kept expecting Natsu to keep scolding her that she was complaining so much, which is when she would snap back at him and tell him how much he complains in _any _modes of transportation. Then, there was Erza who would probably be either admonishing Gray and Natsu or thinking about a strategy to find this necklace and without her realizing it, would have gone so deep into the strategic planning that she was muttering things about how the necklace was magical and flew away on a unicorn or something.

Gray would probably be stripping…or fighting Natsu. One or the other. Usually changes from time to time. Actually, sometimes he did both of his two favorite hobbies at the same time.

She must admit…she didn't really like taking on solo missions and only ever did when she needed money _desperately_, but in the end she always regretted going alone. However, this _was_ a perfect time to think over what Mira-chan had said and what Lisanna suggested! She closed her eyes to think hard about it, but almost immediately after she did, the blond mage fell to the ground hard seriously hurting her butt. She looked up to see Horologium leaving her saying how his time was up. She cursed under her breath and stood up, wiping off the dirt that now stained her clothes. Great. She looked around to see where she was and saw that she was indeed in fact…in the middle of freaking nowhere! Ughhh…she was about to pull out my key to summon Pyxis, her compass spirit but she felt a presence. It felt dark and foreign to her and it was very unnerving to think about. It was almost as if a darkness had enveloped her in a cloak shielding her from the outside. She saw blackness and black boots. She was losing herself…

* * *

"Damn Lucy! Why did she have to leave us behind, _again_?" Natsu, the now very angry dragon slayer said loudly. Gray smirked and Erza told him calmly,

"Natsu. Calm down. You know she always does this when her rent is due soon, and guess what? She always comes back safe and sound with pocketfuls of money. So, there is no need to be so hasty." Erza turned towards the Master who was simply watching the entire show.

"Master, do you know when Lucy will return?" Master Makarov coughed discreetly and responded with, "Her rent is due in two days time, so I would assume she would be back before then. However…" He trailed off. Natsu's head snapped up at the uncertainty in his voice.

"However what?" He said menacingly. The Master coughed again clearly not comfortable with the subject at hand and said,

"Well you see I have just received word from the requester that the pay has been almost tripled in costs because of certain…erm…_changes _in the request and newly added dangers as well." The remaining team members perked up and all growled in unison, "What _kind_ of dangers?" The Master obviously did _not _want to discuss this, but he felt he had the duty to tell them.

"I have just received word that the necklace that was known as "lost" before was actually stolen by a band of bandits of roughly fifteen members. Actually, we have several requests to have these bandits taken care of, but none of the other guild members have actually taken up on the job request just…yet." Time seemed to stop for Natsu as he said slowly,

"So what you're saying Master is that our Lucy is actually headed towards a band of fifteen bandits all by herself?" Before the master could respond, a cheerful voice said nearby, "Aye! Now let's go save Lucy, Natsu!" Natsu didn't even think as he grabbed one of the requests to get rid of the bandits and rushed out of the guild. In the guild, the members simply laughed.

"It looks like our Natsu is off to saving Lucy-chan again, huh?" Macao stated. Beside him, Wakaba laughed and agreed. Almost everyone else did too. Gray came out from behind the Master's room and asked,

"So…when do you think those two will finally realize they got the hots for each other? I'm still amazed it's been this long and yet they still don't know." Everybody laughed, and nodded quickly at Gray's words. Levy spoke up for her dear friend Lucy, "Maybe Lucy-chan has realized but doesn't want to accept it just yet because she's in some sort of denial." Several responses were said at this statement.

"Yeah. You _would_ know, huh, Levy-chan?" Cana said smirking, causing Levy to go into some form of a tizzy.

"I don't really believe that's issue between those two…" Wendy said softly.

"Well if that's the case then bunny girl is even dumber than I thought, huh?" Gajeel said laughing, while many of the others were thinking '_not any dumber than you'_.

Erza walked out then and looked at Gray who was being obsessed over by Juvia. Gray understood and tried to escape from Juvia, but Juvia only wailed,

"No! Gray-sama! Please! Take Juvia with you if you insist on leaving! Please, Gray-sama!" Gray was getting annoyed, not understanding at all why Juvia was just so damn…clingy. Many members laughed even harder at this as Mirajane whispered to herself,

"So, it's not only those two who are oblivious. It's quite amazing at how naive they all are in the subject of love." She smiled and continued scrubbing down the bar.

Finally, Gray couldn't take it anymore and said,

"All right! You can come Juvia! Just hurry it up would you?" Juvia looked as if she had just been granted the world and more as she simply clung onto him even harder saying softly, "You are all Juvia needs Gray-sama." Gray didn't hear her at all, but Juvia was content as she walked out with Gray and Erza in search for Lucy and Natsu.

* * *

Lucy felt cold. Where was she? Why was she here? Oh yeah…rent money. But…why was it so cold? Wasn't she on a mission for a necklace? Yes. She was. But…where in the world was she now? She opened her eyes and still found pitch black. She had a blindfold on and she was cramped up. What. Is. Going. On?

Did someone grab her? Yes! Someone _did _grab her, or at least she somewhat remembers someone grabbing her, but who was it? She tried to move but couldn't. Ughh…why? She _really_ had to go to the restroom, and there was no way in _hell _was she peeing right here and now. She opened her mouth, but _of course!_ She was gagged as well. '_Why not just put her in a straightjacket and eat some ice cream while you're at it'_ she thought to the kidnappers. She started to squirm as her bladder started to feel as if it would burst. This was _definitely_ going to be harder than she thought. She stopped squirming when she realized that squirming made it even worse. Wait a minute! Was this some sot of torture method? It probably was! She started to listen. She was listening for the expected water drops, but heard none. She leaned back and felt a wall. How did she _not _feel that before? And WHY WAS SHE STILL HERE!? She wanted to leave. Badly, and it wasn't just because she had to go pee. She needed to get the money for her rent unless she'd rather be killed by her landlady. The blond mage chuckled to herself, which was (apparently) heard right away.

"Hey Captain! She's awake! The blond chick is awake now! What do I do with her?" A male voice shouted. She heard some kind of reply, but not the exact words. What were they going to do with her? She put her head down and pretended to be asleep. A door was opened and the same male voice said,

"Huh? But I swear I just heard her laugh. Well, it doesn't matter either way, now does it?" She heard him close the door and scream back,

"Never mind Captain. She's still sleeping!" I didn't hear any type of response this time. Instead, it was a loud bang that replaced it. The man noticed too.

"Um…Captain?" Suddenly, light filled her eyes as she saw someone storming towards the man and scream,

"Where's Lucy?! Where are you hiding her?!" It was Natsu! The man mumbled something and my door was opened to reveal a very pissed off Natsu who was now currently looking relieved and glaring at me. I shrunk away, and tried to pretend to be dead or something, but Natsu's firm hands hoisted me up and onto his back. I heard him whisper something, and then say to me,

"Come on. Let's get out of here." I smiled into his shoulder and whispered back,

"All right. Let's go."


	3. Chapter Three

***Hi everybody! I'm posting chapter three only like a day after I even started this account. I'm sorry for the weird cliff hanger in that last chapter, but you shall soon read chapter three and maybe even four if I feel like writing more…well enjoy, and please R, F, or F! Oh and also, I'll try to actually write from each POV, or do you like it better as a more overall thing? So, in this chapter I kind of switched each POV, because I'm not sure if it should be overall POV or each person. Please tell me in a review or something! :D**

**Chapter Three:**

As Natsu carried me out of there I noticed some things. Such as, how everyone was practically dieing and how everything was burnt to crisp. Oh no, he overdid it again. For some reason, that made me feel somewhat happy. I tried to stay put on his back, but that stupid idiot forgot to untie me, so I was still half-tied up. He seemed to notice me tying to move, because he turned his head to try and look at me, but he only succeeded in bumping his head with my face.

"Ow! Natsu you idiot!" I said loudly in his ear. He tried to cover up his ears as he said, "Geesh Lucy. Even after I just saved you you're already calling me an idiot. That's mean Lucy-chan…" He said making those stupid puppy eyes again from what I could tell. I rolled _my _eyes and responded with,

"Well you deserved it, but thank you again Natsu…you know for saving me." He grinned widely and said,

"It was nothing Lucy, really. You're a part of my team and this is just me being a teammate. However, I guess you _could_ than me by letting me eat at your house, right?" He asked me. I hit him on the head as best as I could and said,

"Idiot Natsu. You eat my food all the time without even _asking _so it's not really a present to you or something, you just get my permission…" He grinned from ear to ear as I continued to mutter on about irresponsibility. Then I remembered.

"Oh umm…Natsu, I have a favor." I asked all shy for some reason.

"What is it Luce?" He asked not entirely paying attention.

"Can you untie me?" Lucy felt flushed all of a sudden, for reasons unknown to her. Natsu just shrugged and put her down and said, "Sure thing."

As he was untying her, Lucy noticed that a certain flying blue cat was missing and she asked, "Where's Happy, Natsu?" Natsu looked around suddenly and started to freak out. He ran around leaving Lucy to just stare at him not even comprehending what was really happening until he started to yell,

"HAPPY! HAPPY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Lucy instantly got up to help Natsu look for Happy and joined in yelling for Happy. After a few minutes of yelling, Happy was finally found sleeping in a nearby crate that had just so happened to have a very warm blanket inside. Natsu was relieved, but Lucy was seriously pissed. She grabbed the blue cat from his neck and pulled him up close, right in front of her face to make eye contact. She growled,

"Happy, here we were freaking out about where you were and the entire time you were _sleeping_?! Do you want to know something Happy? Do you want to know what I think about that?" Happy was absolutely terrified but he let out a squeak and said, "Aye?" Lucy grinned wickedly and said,

"I have a question for you Happy? Were you really not that worried that I had been kidnapped? You must not have been since you _were sleeping in a crate when my freaking life was in danger!_" That's when Natsu stepped in to stand up to the terrifying Lucy, but when he looked at her face again, he backed down again and left Happy for Lucy. Lucy however suddenly hugged Happy, and then hit him on the head to fling him at Natsu. Both males were extremely confused as she strode off in the opposite direction leaving them behind, however they followed her and stayed silent. Lucy smirked and continued walking with a satisfied feeling for something unknown to her and her companions.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Gray was starting to wonder why he had allowed Juvia to come along almost immediately they had left the guild.

Juvia was so happy that she had been allowed to come with permission this time and was currently staring at Gray trying to show him just how much she loved him with the power of her eyes.

Erza was thinking about strawberry cake.

* * *

"So Natsu… you _did _get permission to come and rescue me, right? Or did you just run out of the guild as soon as you found out that I was in danger…wait a minute! How _did_ you find out I was in danger in the first place! And oh no! I still haven't found the necklace!" Lucy said now very distraught with the situation. Natsu just looked at her and said,

"You're so weird Luce." Lucy shot him a glare and said,

"You never answered my question Natsu."

Natsu put up his hands as if in defense and responded,

"Hey don't act like I did something _bad_. It was the master who told me that there had been changes in your job and that the danger in your mission increased and I was worried about your safety so I came with Happy to come and see if you were okay, which I might remind you…you _weren't._" Lucy was about to protest, but Natsu continued on.

"Oh and the bandits that kidnapped you were actually requested to get rid of in a few requests so actually by coming here and kicking those guys asses, I was actually out on a job." He told her cheerfully. For some reason, Lucy was disappointed to find out she wasn't the only reason Natsu came to save her, but she brushed that thought aside as she remembered she still had her job to do.

"Hey Natsu, I still have to do my job, so if you want to leave… you can." Lucy stated. Natsu just grinned and shook his head and responded with,

"Nah. I'm already here, so I might as well help you. We're a team remember? Plus, there's no way I'm getting back on a train for a while!"

Lucy just shook her head and muttered a 'fine'.

Lucy looked at her request again and tried to find a hidden clue, but then she remembered something that Natsu had said. She spun around to face him and asked, "Wait. What did the master say about changes in my mission?" Natsu was about to respond, but Happy spoke up for him and said,

"The master said that…oh wait I don't really know. We left before he could actually tell us about the changes…" He trailed off really not even sure why he spoke up in the first place (neither did Lucy or Natsu). Lucy just shook her head in exasperation and muttered,

"Oh whatever. Just…never mind."

"Aye!" Happy said, agreeing which earned a glare from the celestial mage.

"Well whatever. Let's just find this stupid necklace and leave." Lucy said.

* * *

Erza looked over the newly changed request that Lucy had taken. Apparently, the request was now for the necklace to be _destroyed_, not just simply returned. Well, either way Lucy had to find the necklace which meant that either way she would be headed in the same direction…just a direction where fifteen bandits would be. She sighed and turned towards the ice and water mage who appeared to be in some sort of disagreement.

"No Juvia. You may not 'latch your soul to mine and live within my heart forever'. I mean what the hell does that _even mean?!_" Gray said loudly. Juvia looked heartbroken from his words and responded,

"But…but…Gray-sama. Juvia only wishes to be by your side forever and to prove how I might be worthy of you someday."

Gray had absolutely no idea what was going on, and Juvia had no idea that he had no idea of the situation, which caused her to say,

"I understand Gray-sama. Juvia is not yet worthy of your love and will continued to be denied until her love is much more great. Juvia will keep trying to keep up with your expectations."

Gray's jaw almost dropped, but his confusion was far greater and he continued on to be his naïve self. Erza just shook her head at what she was watching and then spoke.

"Gray. Juvia. This is not the time for sensual talks. We need to be focusing on finding Lucy and hopefully Natsu."

"SENSUAL! What are you talking about Erza?!" Gray shouted as Juvia said softly,

"Juvia is sorry Erza-san… Juvia will try and find a better time to be worthy for Gray-sama…"

Erza just shook her head again and continued to trudge forward as her two companions trailed behind her.

Finally, they got to a point where they could stop and rationalize their decisions on what to do next. Erza opened up the request for everyone to see and for her to analyze once more. She looked up and to her right and said,

"Where we're headed is just ahead. Supposedly, the bandits hide out around here and attack when they see an available opportunity, so keep a wary eye." Both mages nodded and Gray said,

"Maybe we should try and lure them out instead, so you know…we can kick their asses sooner and get it done with. And hopefully, we got here before Natsu so when he comes around I can tell him how _we_ saved Lucy and got the job done _first._ That would sure piss the dimwit off." Gray smirked.

Erza just shook her head once more and responded,

"Gray, I don't really think that we got here before Natsu. Would you look around? This place has tracks all over it and that tree over there is burnt to the crisp. I should think that it would be pretty obvious that Natsu's probably already here."

Gray just huffed and crossed his arms. And suddenly Juvia was happy again.

"Gray… your clothes?" Erza said as Juvia tried to regain herself. Juvia had seen Gray partially naked quite a lot, but every time it still had the same effect on her. Gray looked down to see he was stripped down back into his boxers and exclaimed in annoyance and surprise as he shuffled his clothes back on. Erza sighed impatiently and Juvia swooned once again.

"We need to get down to business." Erza said firmly. She continued on.

"However, I did like Gray's idea-" She was cut off.

"You did?!" Gray asked astonished, "Surely you're joking! I mean you _just_ told me that Natsu had already probably been here and-" Erza hit him on the head and continued speaking,

"Not _that _idiotic idea. I'm referring to the "luring out" plan that you had stated, although I would hardly be surprised if you have already forgotten about it…"

"Juvia didn't forget! Juvia thought Gray-sama's plan was amazing!" Juvia exclaimed trying to remind her companions that she was still there.

"Yes. Yes. I'm sure you did Juvia. However, that is completely irrelevant to what we were discussing about luring out the bandits." Erza said, brushing her off.

"Wait," Gray started to say, "if this place is already burnt to the crisp then isn't it safe to assume that Natsu might have already defeated the bandits?"

Erza and Juvia looked at him. Erza nodded to show that she recognized the probable truth in his words and Juvia nodded just to nod for Gray.

"Yes…that _is_ likely. It is very safe to assume that Natsu had already-" She was cut off by a loud, familiar voice closing in on them.

"Oi! Lucy! I'm _hungry!_ Can't we stop the search for now and get something to eat?"

"EAT?! Natsu, must I remind you that we are in the middle of _nowhere!_ I have no idea where we are so I don't think that we'll be closing in on some restaurants any time soon, so just shut it already, would you?" A now coming-in-to-view-blonde-haired-mage said in exasperation and annoyance. The three mages saw the two friends coming closer with a trailing blue cat flying behind them.

"Hey! Flame brain! Get your ass over here! We've been looking for you forever!" Gray shouted at Natsu, completely ignoring Lucy for his rival. Natsu saw Gray and yelled back, "Who're you calling flame brain stripper?! I should just come over there and beat..." Natsu spotted Erza, "you in a friendly race of tag. Aye!" Erza raised her eyebrows confused by his sudden change in personality and Lucy just rolled her eyes at all of them. She ran up to Erza and asked,

"What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"Isn't it obvious? We came to help you." Erza said. Lucy shuffled on her feet.

"Well thanks…that really means a lot…" Lucy muttered softly. Natsu heard her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Like I said before Luce, it's what friends do. It's what us teammates do. We protect each other. We fight for each other. We fight beside each other. We're a family, and don't you ever forget it." He grinned. Lucy felt tears coming but the moment was ruined by Natsu's loud grumbling stomach. He patted it and leaned back with his hands supporting his head.

"I have _got_ to get me some food!" Natsu said.

"Aye! Although it should be fish!" Happy added.

"I agree with Natsu on this. I am a little hungry…" Erza said.

"It's not like I care either way, as long as I get to fight squinty eyes then I'm fine…" Gray said, bored.

"Whadda say?!" Natsu asked.

"I _said_ none of your goddamned business!" Gray shouted back.

Erza cleared her throat causing the boys to go absolutely still without uttering a word. Juvia stepped in and said,

"If Gray-sama is to fight then Juvia will fight her rival! Her rival in love for her precious Gray-sama!" She exclaimed.

"HUH?!" Lucy said.

"There shall be no fighting. First, we must eat." Erza said. The two drones agreed and Juvia restrained herself. Lucy was just left as confused, but she spoke up.

"Umm…no. I have to find this necklace and I have to find it soon in time for my rent and," She stopped abruptly, "what was that?"

Everyone became alert as they felt a strong magical pressure coming from the west straight towards them. Erza recognized it as evil and shouted,

"Everyone! We must hurry! We must escape from whatever this thing is! It is too large for us to handle this time and-"

"Like hell we're escaping. I don't know what this thing is, but it's evil, and if there's evil where I'm with my friends with then it's my job to stop it. It's the job of a Fairy Tail Wizard!" Natsu said.

And the five mages (and a flying cat) turned west to face the new enemy.

P.S. Lucy's thinking, "What about my rent! I'm so dead…" :D


	4. Chapter Four

***Hi everybody! I need to thank those who are actually following me and reading this story, oh and giving reviews (CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is acceptable, but seriously if you don't like it at all then really don't read it). I'm thinking that I'm going to go with the overall POV thing, because I just think that it fits a Fairy Tail fan-fic more, what with all the characters…Well I just want you to know that I love all of you for actually still reading…so keep reading and thanks! :D Oh and sorry about the late update! I just had exams and had been studying like CRAZY! So thnx 4 reading!**

**Chapter Four:**

"What is this? It's unlike anything I've ever felt…" Erza muttered for everyone to hear. Gray just shook his head and Natsu said,

"Who cares? You said it's evil so that means it's our job to fight this thing, right?" "I actually agree with the dimwit Erza. I think we need to stick around to fight it, so let's do it." Gray stated.

"Juvia agrees!" Juvia said loudly.

"I suppose what you're saying makes sense, so yes, we'll fight it." Erza nodded, agreeing with them. The five mages (and don't forget Happy) stood there for about ten minutes waiting for this evil thing to appear.

Finally Natsu spoke up and said,

"Oi! When's this stupid thing gonna get here anyways? I'm tired of waiting, and I'm hungry!" Erza shot him a glare and Lucy said,

"I think Natsu has a point. We have been waiting here for way too long, and nothing has actually shown up yet, which is a little weird. Maybe…we should just leave, and you know…I could find that necklace which is what I'm supposed to be looking for in the first place….so yeah…" She trailed off, trying to show them her point about her money for her apartment.

Natsu just looked at her and said,

"Okay. Fine. You do need the money, don't you? I don't like it, but I am hungry and apparently this thing isn't showing up for us, so let's go." Everyone was stunned into silence. Did Natsu, of all people just agree to leave a fight against evil? Gray then said,

"Looks like the flame-brain here decided to be smart for once…"

"Shut up stripper! I'm only doing this because Lucy needs the money quickly!"

Lucy looked at Natsu, surprised and said,

"Wow Natsu. That's actually…sweet."

He looked at Lucy and smirked saying,

"Weirdo. We are friends, right?" Lucy laughed and said,

"Yup. The best."

Erza, Gray, and Juvia just stood there smiling at them like idiots and when Lucy asked, "What?" They just shook their heads and continued to smile as if they all had a secret that they were keeping to themselves. Lucy just raised her eyebrows at them, but then Happy said,

"They liiiiiiike each other!"

And that's how Happy got hit. Gray laughed and said,

"You did have it coming, Happy."

"Ow…Lucy's so scary…like Erzaaaaa...owww…." Happy complained.

"What did you just say Happy?" Erza asked, curious. Happy looked up at her terrified and quickly said, "Nothing!" That made Gray laugh even harder and Natsu look away. Lucy just rolled my eyes and said,

"All right. I need to find this stupid necklace and return it to the lady, so let's do it!" Erza looked at Lucy and said,

"Oh yes. Lucy, the master notified me that the request has changed. So now you have to burn the necklace, but that won't be to hard with Natsu here…" Lucy just shrugged and said,

"Well, either way we have to find it, right?" Erza nodded and Gray just continued to laugh about earlier. Lucy put my fist in the air and said with determination,

"All right! Let's find this necklace!"

….

About two hours later, they all sat down near a tree and tried to regain life.

"I'm so tired…" Lucy said, while gasping.

"Why is looking for a freaking necklace so hard? We have literally searched every part of this place, but still…nothing!" Gray said, very distraught with the entire situation.

"Well maybe it's buried or something…" Natsu muttered, while crossing his arms over his chest. He had to admit, he was incredibly tired from and of searching for this now very stupid necklace. He'll be just _overjoyed_ to burn the damn thing.

Erza just stood, looking down on them with a disappointing expression across her face. Finally she said,

"Is this what we are? Mages that cannot even handle a simple task such as _finding a necklace?_ You disgrace the Fairy Tail name. Now, get up and search, especially you Lucy." Everyone just looked at her, and it was surprising when it was Juvia who spoke up.

"Juvia agrees with Erza-san…if we are determined to find this necklace, Juvia is sure that we can find it soon. We just have to keep trying…" She snuck a quick glance at Gray who was gaping at her. Erza looked very pleased with her answer and Lucy stood up with her fist in the air, determined to find this necklace that was so very hard to find.

Natsu was silent as he stood up and started to search. He walked out a little ways and then he asked quietly to Lucy,

"So Lucy?"

"Yeah Natsu?" She asked only half paying attention as she continued to look around for the necklace.

"What color is this…necklace? I mean, what does it look like?"

"Umm…it's a kind of blue color and it looks like a key. It's supposed to be on a gold chain, but that could be wrong…" Lucy said, still distracted. She didn't seem to notice as Natsu looked down, a blush forming on his cheeks and responded with,

"So it's a blue key necklace?"

"Yeah…why? Do you think you saw it somewhere?" She perked up and looked him right in the eyes. In the background she heard noises as Erza changed armor and as Gray told Juvia something, but she focused her full attention on Natsu. He grinned sheepishly and told her,

"Well…now don't be mad okay? I just found it when I was coming for you and then I passed through that small town…they were selling it for a _really_ cheap price, and I thought you would like it for our friend anniversary…okay, what I'm trying to say is…I think that I have the necklace on me!" Natsu blurted out so suddenly, that Lucy was taken aback, but she understood. Before she could respond, Natsu continued on.

"It's just that it was a really pretty necklace and it was a _key_ like your celestial keys, so I thought that you would like it, but now we have to _burn_ it, which really sucks…so yeah." He ended leaving his words hanging in the air. Lucy just laughed and sighed, relieved that their mission was soon to be over. She tilted her head and gave Natsu one of her brilliant smiles and said,

"Natsu…thanks for buying me a necklace, and thanks for having it to well…burn, but it's the thought that counts and it really means a lot to me, so thanks, but I need the money, and maybe then you can buy me a even prettier necklace, but let's do this thing first." She stuck out her hand waiting for the necklace. Natsu looked at it and shook it, smiling. Lucy just laughed and said,

"No, no, no. I want the necklace, not a handshake. Baka." She hit him on the shoulder playfully and he looked embarrassed as he dug into his pockets to pull out the very necklace that they've all been searching for. Lucy smiled, and Natsu handed it to her, blushing faintly. Then he said,

"Hey…can we act like we found it just now? I don't Gray to be a pain in the ass again, like he always is. No, actually I don't want to face Erza…" Natsu shuddered at the thought and Lucy just continued to smile.

"Yeah. Don't freak out. Now let's go tell them we have it."

They walked back over to where they left all of them and Lucy exclaimed,

"We found it!"

"_REALLY?!_" Gray exclaimed back, radiating happiness and disbelief. Lucy nodded and Erza said,

"Well, where is it?"

Lucy pulled it out and handed it to her. Erza inspected it shortly and nodded in approval. Then she handed it to Natsu and said,

"Okay. Burn it. Then, we can go and eat something, which I know we all want to do. Maybe we could head over to a spa as well…for all of our hard work…"

Natsu did all to oblige as he took it and quickly burned the necklace leaving nothing but ashes. Lucy was smiling the whole time, thinking about the money that she would finally receive for her rent.

"Finally! Let's go eat!" Gray said, ecstatic. All of the mages could only agree and started back towards a hotel to rest at. They deserved it after all…

* * *

(At the Guild)

"Oh dear…" Makarov muttered as he looked down at the request.

"That isn't good." Romeo stated, looking over his shoulder at the request.

"What is it?" Mira asked, curious and worried at the master's tone of voice.

"Well…it seems that the request that Lucy took has been changed once again and the price has gone even higher, because of it, which is a little strange considering it basically reverted back to it's original request…" The master responded still looking over the request.

"Which means…?" Cana said, who had been eavesdropping the entire time.

"It means," Makarov cleared his throat, "that if Lucy does indeed burn the necklace that they were looking for, then she will not get the money, because she would have failed the request, which is not exactly good news, since Erza travels so fast…let's just hope that they don't burn it before they get back, but I'm sure they will…" He told everyone who was listening now.

"That sucks. Lucy will be so crushed and probably very, very mad when she finds out." Cana said, stating the obvious. All who were listening agreed silently and then went back to whatever they were doing, disinterested.

"Yes. It does indeed 'suck'." The master said, looking down at the request once more. He sighed and continued on with his duties.

* * *

The five mages, and Happy all arrived at the spa/hotel quickly and Lucy entered first, completely at peace with the world.

"I am so happy!" Lucy exclaimed suddenly as they all sat down in the hotel/spa lobbing.

"Well said Lucy! I am too!" Happy said. Natsu just laughed and Erza smiled softly.

"Well, I'm eating." Gray said standing up. He started to head towards the cafeteria on the right and Juvia stood up suddenly as well saying,

"Juvia's hungry too! Juvia will accompany Gray."

Gray just rolled his eyes, and Lucy grinned at him. He smiled back at Lucy, which made Juvia shoot a glare at her.

"Juvia will not lose to her rival in love. Juvia will not lose." Juvia said, with a venomous tone. Lucy looked startled and Natsu started to crack up.

"Wait, wha…?" She looked at Juvia and then back at Gray and exclaimed,

"I am NOT in love with Gray!" That made Natsu laugh even harder and Gray just smirk. Juvia just continued to glare at Lucy and finally said,

"Juvia would like Lucy if Lucy loved someone else. Do you love someone else?" Juvia raised her eyebrows and Lucy turned a deep shade of red. Natsu just sat there laughing and Erza rose her eyebrows as well. Gray looked curious and Lucy finally said,

"No Juvia. I don not love _anyone_, and that includes Gray."

"Oh really? You don't love _anyone_?" Gray asked, cutting in. His voice was laced with disbelief and Lucy just shook here head slightly saying,

"No…? I don't think that I am…" She trailed off, unsure of everything. Gray just shook his head in annoyance and muttered,

"You guys are so stupid. Aren't you?" He glanced at Natsu and back at Lucy, and all the while Erza just had to keep nodding at Gray's words understanding exactly what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, breaking in. He seemed to be a little curious, but really because it seemed the conversation had gotten serious without him even knowing it. Gray just continued to shake his head before stalking away, a hurried Juvia trailing after him. Natsu looked confused and so did Lucy, but Erza finally said,

"Don't concern yourself with it. Now, I'm going off to eat as well, so if you want to join, you might as well come along."

The two mages agreed and started towards the cafeteria leaving Erza with Happy, who had been silent the entire time.

"They'll never realize it if we don't do something." Erza told him. Happy nodded.

"They are both a pair of idiots." Happy responded.

"Indeed they are, but maybe that's why they're perfect for each other." Erza told him, while smiling secretly. Happy laughed softly and said,

"Aye. Maybe it is…"

Erza smiled larger and looked at the pairs before her.

If only they knew…

***Sorry about the ending. It was a little…ehh...I didn't really like this chapter and in my last chapter, I was actually going to have them fight someone, but then I was just iffy about it and decided on the more Romantic/Comedic route instead. Well I hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a lovely review! Keep reading! :D**

**P.S. I think I'm gonna do my author's notes after the story, just so you know…cuz you really care…haha. Bye.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

Erza had a plan. Oh, a wicked yet brilliant plan. The red-haired mage smiled to herself, as she gathered Gray, Juvia, and Happy all together to tell them of her plan. The mages were still at the hotel and at the moment the two dimwits were getting ready to take a bath. After Erza told them of their plan, their responses were things like,

"Hell yeah! It would be great for that dimwit to learn a lesson or two!" Gray yelled putting his fist up in the air dramatically.

"Juvia will do it, if it gets rid of Lucy as my rival in love, even though I'm not doing anything..." Juvia said.

"Aye! Will I get fish?" Happy asked, unaware that he also was not really doing anything.

Erza nodded, satisfied with their answers and "told" Happy that yes he would get fish. Happy looked, well happy, and started to whistle cheerfully.

So, as a few more minutes passed by, all four of them went upstairs to put their plan into action. When Erza entered Lucy's room, she found Lucy picking up another towel to take down to the indoor hot spring. Lucy was surprised and said,

"Oh Erza. Umm…hi there. So, I was just getting ready to go down to the hot spring, so do you erm… need something?"

Erza just smirked, and shook her head slightly. Lucy, confused, decided to ignore it, but as she walked out she kept glancing behind her at Erza, with a confused frown flitted across her face.

_Something's definitely up with her…_Lucy thought, but she brushed that thought away. She was going to have fun, so no seriousness now.

When Lucy got downstairs and towards the hot spring, she saw that the "Girls" hot spring was closed, and so was the boys…however, not both genders.

_That'd weird…why are they closed? Are they doing renovations or something?_

Lucy shrugged, disappointed and decided to just go back upstairs rather than be stared at by some old perverts.

However, just as she was about to walk back upstairs, Erza stopped her.

"Lucy…where are you going?" she asked.

Lucy looked away, as a blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Well…erm…I don't really want to swim with the men, so…umm, I decided I'll just take a warm bath upstairs or something instead."

Erza tsk'd and shook her head. Then, she walked over to the desk and asked something. Lucy looked from afar, and luckily she couldn't hear what Erza was saying.

"You see…I would like to reserve the unisex hot spring for a bit," Erza said, smiling politely. The poor man didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to keep regulations so he said,

"Well, you can't really do that Miss…you see, it's a public hot spring and—"

"_What was that?_" Erza asked, as a dark aura started to surround her.

The man shivered ever-so-slightly, and nodded, while saying it was okay.

Erza smiled, pleased, and returned to Lucy, who saw everything in a completely different way.

"Umm…Erza…what exactly just happened?" Lucy asked.

Erza's smile widened, and she quickly told _a part_ of the truth, which was that she just reserved the unisex hot springs, and that Lucy was free to go in.

Lucy just smiled gratefully and took her leave with a nod, and a happy skip towards the hot spring. Erza smirked, and turned around with only one thought on her mind.

_Now to find that idiot._

* * *

Gray stared at the dragon slayer with a currently growing tick mark, and the fire dragon slayer just ignored him, with his stubborn will to keep his eyes closed.

"You stink flame-brain. Go take a bath or something," Gray said, as nonchalant as he could. Natsu barely even gave him a glance as he said,

"Says the stripper."

Gray shook his head, growing more annoyed every second.

"That doesn't even make sense!" he exclaimed, pissed off.

"That's because you're stupid!" Natsu said, trying to keep his eyes closed.

"Yeah you would know, wouldn't ya?!" Gray said, reaching his limit.

Natsu's eyes flew open and he was immediately standing up.

"Whad'ya say Ice Princess?!"

"Well it's the only conclusion! The only way _you_ would even know what stupid is, was if you yourself is stupid, Stupid!"

"Shut up!" Natsu screamed, as he punched Gray. Gray punched him right back and then the two went scrambling around on the floor, while throwing blind, ineffective punches at each other. However, they didn't notice a certain red-haired mage standing in the doorway, with a dark…dark…aura.

"What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This?"

Both the fire and ice mage stilled, in complete shock and utter horror. They turned slowly to see Erza, shooting daggers at them with her glare, standing there with her hands placed on her hips.

They both opened their mouths to speak, but they couldn't manage to say anything with Erza looking like the devil, so they just hooked arms, and Natsu squeaked out a small,

"Aye!"

Erza huffed and looked down at Natsu with a frown.

"Natsu, go take a bath in the hot springs…_right now_. Gray, _stay here_," she said.

Natsu stood up to protest but Erza silenced him with another look. He sulked and nodded weakly. He went to go get his stuff leaving Erza and Gray smirking at each other at their success.

Little did Natsu know was about their plan as he walked down towards the hot springs, and little did he know of the fact that it was only Lucy down there.

…

Lucy sighed, content with the world as she leaned against the edge of the hot spring.

She was completely and utterly happy, and there was nothing that could change that. Or so she thought…

Natsu was walking towards the hot spring in the other direction, barely even noticing that it was unisex…not like he would care much anyways. He was still thinking back at what just happened, and how it was always him who ended up doing Erza's bidding which also led him to being confused on why the hell she even wanted him down here in the first place…he groaned, irritated.

He entered the hot spring, and noticed that no one else was even here, which of course put him on alert for enemies.

_Was somebody nearby…_Natsu thought to himself, looking around worriedly.

He just shook his head, appalled at his thought, but still holding onto it just in case.

He shifted (kind of swam) around trying to see if there _was_ anybody there, but for some reason all he could smell was Lucy.

He dismissed that thought as well as he remembered that Erza didn't force Gray down here, like she did to him.

As he got closer to the edge of the unisex bath, he stiffened. He saw Lucy right there, and she seemed obviously happy. Natsu gave a smile, and immediately put up his hand and said,

"Lucy! Luce! Look! It's Natsu! I didn't know you were in here!"

Lucy snapped her gaze up and a slow look of dread came over her face. She looked down quickly and immediately covered her chest, with red-stained cheeks. She looked back up, seething with anger and embarrassment, to see a smiling Natsu.

That made her even madder, which made her completely forget the fact that she was naked as she quickly got over towards Natsu to hurl him out of the bath.

"PERVERT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GO YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, as she gave murderous glares towards Natsu, all the while covering herself.

Natsu being Natsu just looked scared and surprised and did the worst mistake anyone could make in this situation.

He stood up.

"NATSU! GET OUT YOU PERVERT! GET! OUT! AND COVER YOURSELF!" Lucy screamed at him again, looking away, blushing widely.

Natsu scurried off in fright, barely covering himself, as he ran out, grabbing a towel on the way out.

Lucy stayed there in the bath, feeling much hotter than she preferred as she watched her best friend run off naked.

_How…what…just…happened…and how? I thought Erza made sure that it would be private and…ERZA!_ Lucy thought, as she looked up in shock, just realizing who set this up. She quickly stood up to put her towel around her, and got out. Lucy had a certain red-haired mage she wanted to have a discussion with.

…...

Natsu had no idea what just happened, but he did know that if he had stayed he would be in danger of losing his life, so he did what any person would rationalize to do…he fled for his life.

Natsu's towel was now wrapped around his waist as he started up the stairs, towards his room.

However, just as he was about to go up, Gray stopped him.

"Wha…_how_…do you _always_ manage to screw up, you pink-haired idiot?!"

"What are you talking about, Squinty Eyes? What did I screw up, and why is it even _your_ business?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Gray gave a frustrated sigh and put his arms up in defeat.

"Forget it! Just forget it! You are too dense to see anything! _Anything!_ _Especially_ make moves! IdunnowhyIagreedtodothis…" Gray muttered.

"Ha! So you admit defeat!" Natsu said happily, pointing a finger at Gray. Gray looked up, stupefied at the stupidity of his friend.

Gray just stared at him for about a full ten seconds before saying,

"You're. An idiot."

Then he just moved out of the way to let Natsu go through, and walked off shaking his head.

Natsu, still unaware of the situation, just started up the stairs with a silly grin on his face.

...

"Erza…did you plan this?" Lucy asked simply, glaring down at the sitting form of her friend. Erza looked up from her strawberry cake, said nothing, and returned back to her cake, although Lucy noticed a slightly guilty look on her face.

"It _was_ you, wasn't it?" Lucy asked.

Erza glanced back up at Lucy, still remaining quiet.

Lucy seethed in silent ager, knowing full well there was nothing she could do about it, even if Erza _did_ admit it.

"I'm sorry Lucy! If you must, hit me!" Erza said so suddenly that Lucy jumped in surprise. Lucy just looked at Erza and gave a sigh.

_It was no use…it's just no use…_Lucy thought.

"Oh whatever! I'm going to bed Erza, and tomorrow we'll leave, right?" she asked. Erza nodded, and Lucy scurried off.

When she was out of sight, Erza slumped back in her chair, miserably.

_It didn't work…_she thought. She looked down at her cake, and smiled.

_This time._

And with that, Erza happily returned to her cake, with a new idea on her mind.

...

***I'm SORRY. You have noooooo idea how sorry I am about this short and late update! It's three things really: writer's block, sudden inspiration for OTHER stories, and busy, busy!**

**Anywayyyyyssss…this chapter was really hard to write for some reason, and it really only included well you just read it, silly! So keep reading and review? o.O**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

Lucy woke up with a start, from one of the most embarrassing dreams that she's had in a _long_ time. She still didn't understand what most of it meant, but she sure as hell remembered it. She looked down at her hands, and a small blush came spread over across her face as she remembered the "lovely" dream of hers.

She shook her head fiercely, shaking the thought away and stood up ready to go ahead and get on home to get her reward money and just to see everyone again.

As soon as she stretched, groaning loudly, memories of yesterday flooded her mind, well really just _that_ one _specific_ memory. She groaned this time out of desperation.

_Oh geez! Now I have to face Natsu after seeing… ahh! No… don't think about it!_

Lucy shut her eyes, clearing her mind as best as she could, and focused on getting breakfast, which she assumed would be downstairs.

She quickly got dressed, after taking her shower, content that after breakfast they could finally go home, where she wanted to see Levy, get her money, and write in her book now that she had some good inspiration on a kidnapping scene.

When she got downstairs, she was surprised to see Natsu already up. She glanced at the time.

_That's strange…he's up so early for him…why?_

Then she remembered her embarrassing dream, which of course, caused her to look down and study the interesting tile.

"Oh, hey Luce!" Natsu exclaimed, standing up from his chair where he had been stuffing his face. Lucy, flustered, looked up and stared into his dark penetrating eyes.

"N-natsu…what are you doing up so early?" she asked.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, saying,

"I don't really know…Erza said that the earlier I got up the more food I would get, and looks like she was right, eh?"

"Haha right…" Lucy muttered.

"You okay Luce?" he asked her, getting kind of worried now.

"Uh yeah I'm fine," she said. There was no way she was going to tell him about her dream. Over. Her. Dead. Body.

"Oh! I know! You're probably just hungry, right?" he asked.

Lucy chuckled awkwardly and forced a nod, which seemed to please Natsu to some extent. He nodded in return and rushed off to get her food. Lucy still stood there, and sat down by his chair.

_Why was it so awkward being around him now?_ Lucy kept thinking that to herself as Natsu got her food, sometimes stopping to eat some himself.

_Was it because of the dream…or maybe the fact of last night… ugh… don't think about that,_ Lucy kept thinking.

"Lushyyy!" Natsu whined, forcing food at her. Lucy looked up, breaking her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"Here," Natsu said handing her the food. "I've been trying to give you this for a while, but I guess you were thinking or something? What were you thinking about?" he asked, sitting down.

Lucy blushed, suddenly flustered all over again.

"Oh. Err…I was thinking about how excited I am to go back to the guild today. I really do need the rent…" she said, trailing off. Natsu nodded.

"Oh. I thought that maybe it was that you were so hungry or something, but I guess not with you, right?" he asked. Lucy cracked a smile at his idiotic guess, and said,

"Yup. Only you Natsu think about food all the time."

He laughed ad continued to eat his food.

"Where's Happy?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked up and muttered, mouth still full,

"I'mnotsuwrewhybutErshamadehimshtaybehindevensthou ghhewashhungrytshoo."

"What now?" Lucy asked. Natsu swallowed.

"I'm not sure why but Erza made him stay behind even though he was hungry too," he clarified.

_Erza again? She's… she's not meddling again, is she?_ Lucy thought worriedly.

"Oh? What else did Erza say?" Lucy asked, as nonchalantly as she could muster. Of course Natsu didn't notice anything strange about how she was talking, as he bit into a spicy chicken wing, and for breakfast too…

"Hmm? Oh she also said that when you get down here to give you food, but I mean…I probably would've done that _anyways_, so that wasn't a big deal, oh and she also said something else, but I can't do it until you say something…" he said, after eating his food.

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Well what do I have to say?" she asked, leaning in. Natsu met eye contact.

"I can't just _tell _you. Erza would kill me, plus she says that if I don't do what I have to do when you say what she suspects you're going to say then she'll kill me…_harshly,"_ he said, shivering in fright. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Well, what if I _don't_ say it?!" she asked, crossing her arms and huffing loudly. Natsu frowned and quickly said,

"She said that she think that will be impossible and I think I agree now…"

Lucy jolted upwards, no longer slouching and exclaimed,

"Wait what! Why?!"

Natsu turned to face her and he seriously said,

"You just said it Luce."

"W-what?! I did! What was it?! What did I say and what are you going t—"

She was cut off when Natsu leaned forward and gently pushed his lips against hers. Lucy's whole body fell into a dead limp and Natsu continued to kiss her, gently biting down on her lower lip causing Lucy's whole mind to fuzz up, and scream over and over again why she was enjoying this.

And the thing was, that he didn't _stop_.

He was _still_ kissing her in such a way that Lucy didn't even think he had in him…geez…he didn't even know what dating was, but he knew how to kiss like…_this?!_

Lucy tried calming herself, but when Natsu slowly leaned into her and put his hands around her waist, she knew that she was past a point of no return. So, finally, she kissed him back, pressing herself into him, as if trying to mold her entire body with his.

Natsu gave a slight moan, but continued to torture her lips, as one of his hands came up and grabbed her head.

Lucy didn't even know what the hell had caused this, but she was sure enjoying every bit of it.

Finally, the broke apart, both gasping and panting wildly, and that's when Lucy finally figured out what _had_ just happened.

"N-natsu! W-what did you just d-do?! How…why…?"

Natsu looked down, as a deep red stained his cheeks.

"That's what Erza told me to do if you asked what if you didn't say it…"

Lucy's whole world turned upside down, and she angrily stood up. All she could see was red and she wanted to leave…_now_.

Next thing she knew, she had slapped Natsu, _hard_ too, and stormed off.

She was _pissed_, but she knew it was only because it was because of _Erza _that he kissed her, and there was no. Other. Reason…

Now Lucy…Lucy was going to have a little _chat_ with Erza, but this time, she would _not forgive her. _

…..

Natsu didn't even have time to react as he pressed a hand up to the cheek where Lucy had slapped him.

What was he supposed to say?

Erza had threatened to _kill_ him if he didn't do that…but he honestly didn't expect to feel…such _happiness_ from it.

Was that even the right word?

He didn't know, but he _did_ know that he wanted to do it again, and he wanted it to be Lucy. He had never…_felt_ this way…

He _wanted_ her.

_He wanted Lucy. _

Natsu still sat, as he stared at his food, with those thoughts echoing in his mind over and over again. He just didn't know what to do.

"Damnit Lucy! Calm down! Can't I at least _eat?!_" Gray's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to see Lucy shoving Erza, Juvia, and Gray down the stairs, whom of which were all carrying their things. Happy was flying behind her, with a sleepy and frightened expression on his face. When he saw Natsu, he immediately flew towards him yelling,

"Natsuuuuu! Help me! Please, please, please! Lushy's being scarrrryyyy!"

Natsu patted his head, as Happy shivered in his arms. He gave Lucy a frantic glance, but she wasn't even looking at him. Instead, she seemed to be pointedly _ignoring_ him, as she stormed out of the hotel, pulling along Erza and the rest.

Natsu hurriedly scrambled to his feet, and followed them out with Happy in his arms.

He didn't know what Lucy was so mad, but he knew that she was determined to get home, and honestly…he kind of wanted to go home too, but not like this…

He just didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile, Erza was secretly in such a happy state that it worked, but she wasn't liking how it turned out.

_What had Natsu said to make Lucy so angry?!_

_W-why…why couldn't they just get it that they are in love with each other?!_

…..

***Hi hi hi! I updated! Yay! And there was NaLu! Yay even more! Well, the next chapter…just….just look forward to it, all right? ;)**

**Okay, now soon there's going to start to be some actual _adventure _in this story, so also look forward to that too! :)**

**Anyways keep reading and leave a lovely review, as well as taking my poll, please? ;)**

**Bai guys. **

**-DiAnna44**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven:**

The silence was overwhelming and stifling. It was _unbearable_, but no matter how many times Erza or Gray, and even _Juvia_ tried to make small talk, Lucy and Natsu would not talk to each other, and Lucy was just ignoring everyone except for Juvia since she never knew about Erza's "plan".

However, Lucy was getting bored, and even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she practically did when she actually just started to start the conversations with Juvia.

"Say Juvia…"

Juvia glanced at her, surprised.

"Yes Lucy?" she asked.

"So what's it like to love Gray?" she asked bluntly, causing Gray to choke on his own spit. At the mention of Gray's name, Juvia's whole face lit up and she blushed deeply. She glanced at Gray, who was still choking, and then back at Lucy with happiness.

"Oh he's wonderful! I mean how you could you not love Gray-sama! He is perfect and— wait…why do you want to know?" she said, looking at Lucy with a frown. She leaned over so that she was in front of Lucy and looking at her face-to-face.

"Does Lucy-san wish to steal Gray away from her?" she asked, solemnly.

Lucy gulped, and shook her head.

"I already told you…I'm not in love with Gray, Juvia," she stated. Meanwhile Erza just smirked at Lucy's response and shook her head, as she glanced over at the sulking Natsu. Lucy didn't notice, or she was still ignoring him.

"This is ridiculous," Erza muttered under her breath.

No one heard her except for Gray, who nodded slightly.

"Lucy, can we just talk about this?" Erza asked, finally getting tired of her childish antics. Lucy stopped walking, as did everyone else, and turned around to give her a hard glare.

"I'm talking to Juvia," she stated.

"No you weren—" Juvia started to object, but apparently Lucy was not finished.

"Besides, why would I want to talk to you Erza?" she asked, trying to sound as mean as she could.

Yes.

Lucy was still very, very mad.

"You know why I did it Lucy," Erza defended, giving a glance at Natsu who backed away even more. Gray just whistled, and Juvia just watched Gray, trying to find some hidden meaning behind his every action that just wasn't there.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you're in love with—"

"HELP ME!"

The shrill, loud shriek stopped Erza short, and all five of them turned to find a small boy racing towards them with the most frightened expression on his face. He was probably around nine years old, and right away he ran up to Natsu and tugged on his arm, as if trying to get the attention he already had.

"You're the Salamander dude right?! I heard that you were in this part of the country, or something! Can you help me?!" he shouted.

No one knew how to react to this strange boy, but they didn't even have _time_since the little boy continued on.

"They're here! They took her! And they escaped! They're really, really, _really_ strong too! They are so scary and they—"

"Who's "they"?" Erza asked, abruptly.

"The monkey men! The monkey men! THE MONKEY MEN!" he screamed terrified, as he waved his arms around in the air like a maniac. Natsu and Gray shared a glance, confused.

"What?" Natsu asked, so confused.

"YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF THEM?!" the boy exclaimed loudly. Everyone shook his or her heads. The boy's eyes only widened in surprise, and then fright.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_. That's not good. Mama said that you would probably have to know all of their weaknesses to fight them, but you don't know who they are you…useless SALAMANDER!" he screamed.

"Hey now!" Natsu exclaimed. "I'm not useless!"

Lucy snickered, but quickly stopped as everyone turned towards her in surprise. They all knew she was angry but her giggling response suggested that she wasn't. Natsu didn't even hear her though, because he was so focused on defending his pride.

"So who are the monkey men?" Lucy asked, sweetly, still receiving strange looks from her companions.

"Sounds fake to me," Gray stated, crossing his arms. Juvia agreed with him, and Happy was too freaked out about the sudden niceness of Lucy.

Lucy walked over to the little boy, and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down and actually succeeding.

"It's all right. We have the time to spare, and I'm quite sure that we don't mind helping out. Even though Natsu is useless, Juvia and I can help you. I'm sure of it," she assured him. His whole face lit up, and he gave Lucy a big thanks.

Quickly, he explained the situation to them about the "monkey men" who had taken his mother as well as a few daughters from his town in the dead of the night last night, and he was the one sent to go find help from The Salamander, as they had gotten word of his recent achievement close by.

Lucy snorted at that, and made sure to remind the boy, whose name was Steven, that it was actually her mission and that Natsu had just been conveniently there like "the annoying idiot he is".

They talked for a while, and not one of her companions dared to speak up and break this bond that was obviously forming. So, they just hung back and let Lucy do all the talking as they listened silently.

Finally, Steven asked if they could follow him to his village, and help them. Lucy happily agreed, and Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Happy just went along with it.

Natsu, still annoyed at the "useless" comment, crossed his arms and said nothing, but it was pretty obvious that he was also going to follow. No way would he abandon an entire village just because of this one boy, even though he was seriously considering it.

…

They walked for a while until they finally got there, and as they strode into the city, Natsu couldn't help but mutter,

"This place is creepy."

It _was_ creepy, and that was mainly due to the fact that it was almost dead silent, and it wasn't a _small_ town either.

"I agree…" Erza muttered as well, glancing around. Gray grunted, and tugged at his necklace, and Juvia was looking around as well. Lucy, however, was chatting away happily with Steven, who apparently was quite the charmer.

"I don't like this place," Natsu stated, crossing his arms, and shifting his legs. He glanced at Lucy worriedly, but she just ignored him.

"She's still mad? Damn…it wasn't even my fault, it was Erza's, so shouldn't Lucy just be mad at her and—"

Erza shot him a glare and snarled,

"What was that Natsu?"

Natsu just cleared his throat awkwardly and shifted his gaze down, squeaking a small,

"Aye!" in there somewhere. Gray stifled a laugh, but stopped when a fierce wind blew through.

He wasn't the only one either…everyone stiffened, even Lucy.

"You felt that too right?" Gray asked, eyes wide. Erza, Happy, and Natsu nodded, and Juvia gave a small "eep!". Gray just nodded, and he glanced at Lucy, who had stopped walking, back stiff.

"Lucy?" he asked, since he noticed first. Lucy was too still, and Steven beside her, stopped talking and looked up at her, freaked out.

"Miss Lucy?" he asked.

No response.

This time, it was Natsu who had run up behind Lucy, and shook her, who asked,

"Luce?! Lucy?"

He got in front of her, and his eyes widened. He stared at Lucy, who stood there, still, frozen on the spot, unable to move.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"She…she's _frozen," _he whispered.

"What?!" Erza moved in front, pushing Natsu away, and stared at the frozen Lucy, who had a sad smile plastered on her face, and one strand of hair fell in her face. She wasn't moving at all, but the color was still in her face, so she was definitely still alive.

"Lucy…" Happy muttered, flying around her continuously, as if she was actually hiding somewhere.

Her whole body was frozen, and none of it made any sense until a shrill, high pitched laugh ran throughout the town. They all whipped around, remembering Steven, who had somehow gotten behind them.

He had a large grin on his face, and he looked behind him, where people started to emerge. He glanced at Lucy, and his grin grew wider as he exclaimed,

"I've done my job…now just stay there and die like good little mages…although I'm not sure how much of a _mage_ you are without any _magic_."

"No fucking way…" Gray mumbled, before trying to use his Ice Make magic and failing. He stared down at his hands, and barely noticed Natsu desperately trying to use his magic, as well as Erza, as he muttered,

"Shit."

***I UPDATED. YESH. YESH. YES. I am so happy I FINALLY did, and I hope you liked the chapter…it was super hard to write, and I had major writer's block for a while…plus I AM SO INTO FREE! IWATOBI SWIM CLUB AND ATTACK ON TITAN RIGHT NOW OMFG! If you've seen one or both of them, then tell me in the review that I would appreciate VERY MUCH if you left. ;) Anyways, sorry about the slow NaLu, and this chapter wasn't all that funny…but yes finally "adventure"! Haha okay. Well like I said, LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE. I LOVE THEM A LOT. **

**Bai guys.**

**-DiAnna44 :D**

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**


End file.
